Due to recent improvements in performance of liquid crystal display devices, their application extends to PC monitors and portable information terminals, and even to large TVs. Thus, in order to meet the need for low-cost and high-quality large liquid crystal display devices, it is essential to produce LCD devices with wide viewing angle, high brightness, fast response time and high contrast. In addition, liquid crystal compounds with excellent processability and flexibility are required as the enlargement of LCD devices advances rapidly.
Meanwhile, various physical bonds induce self-assembly of organic or inorganic molecules, as well as deliver biometric data through in vivo unimolecular self-recognition and form higher-order protein structure via continuous self-recognition, thereby being applied to develop supramolecular self-assembly. It has been pointed out that, in order to develop supramolecular self-assembly by using such physical bonds, synthesis of molecules should be easy enough for large-scale production and, also, physical bonds between molecules should be sufficiently strong. Moreover, molecular orientation must be secured and molecular recognition should be possible. Despite these problems, it is necessary to attempt to apply supramolecular self-assembly via such physical bonds. Especially, it is also needed to synthesize supramolecules with excellent liquid crystal orientation as well as processability.
[Reference: Polymer Science and Technology Vol. 20, No. 6, December 2009 “Supramolecular Self-Assembly Using Arrays of Hydrogen-Bonds” edited by In Young Song and Taiho Park]